The Story of Matthew Moore
by Angel St. Mathew
Summary: This is a story that goes along with "Nothings as it Seems". Its the story that Gabriel told to Spot and Jack.
1. Chapter 1: Any Normal Day

The Story of Matthew Moore  
By Angela St. Mathew  
(The lost tale that leads to the happenings in Manhattan when a strange new newsie named Gabriel joins the gang a.k.a. The story he told to Spot and Jack)  
  
  
Chapter One: Any Normal Day  
  
He was making his runs like always, delivering packages to various people for Mr. MacNamara. Nearing the end of February the nights were terribly cold, but there were a few hours during mid afternoon where the sun warmed the air slightly. It was during these hours that he slowed his pace slightly, enjoying what little warmth he could get.   
He had a fairly decent coat, so he was not freezing the rest of the time, but warm weather was something one would be crazy not to enjoy in this part of the country. His shoes made a rhythmic padding against the soft dirt road as he whistled merrily to himself, a small brown package tucked under his right arm.   
A short distance ahead of him was a large, towering, brick building, looking to be at least a couple generations old. He'd stop here before to deliver packages, and occasionally wondered what was in the packages he delivered to this place. He knew very little about it only that it was a convent, and he rarely saw anybody who boarded there. They usually didn't come out from behind the walls.  
Today though, he was surprised to see a few of the young girls outside, which was something odd. There were about seven of them and one of the elders overseeing. The girls were tending to a garden, carefully riding the soil and brick walkway of sticks and piles of leaves.   
He found this odd, because normally a hired gardener would do that. He watched them carefully, as if waiting for the secret of their actions to be revealed. But none came, and so he just kept walking.   
When he grew closer, one of the girls looked up at him, and her eyebrows rose slightly. She was somewhat tall, her age unable to be guessed by him, with light brown eyes. Like the other girls, she whore what appeared to be a white robe and cap, which covered the most part of her hair. But when she turned to nudge the girl next to her, he could see a light brown braid trailing down her back almost to her waist.  
He kept walking casually toward the convent, trying not to notice the girl who had been staring at him, who was now being instructed by her fellow peer to keep working and ignore him.   
The elder who stood with the group was busy instructing one of the other girls, so the delivery boy didn't hesitate to veer toward the two girls who had caught sight of him first. It was much easier to deliver the package this way than to walk clear around the building to the front gate as he had been forced to do before.   
Unfortunately, there was a picket fence surrounding the garden, so he only went as far as the fence.   
"Excuse me". He said almost shyly, shifting the package from one arm to the other. The young brunette who had noticed him before looked over at him, as did her companion, but neither said a word.   
Realizing they were not going to willingly come to him, he spoke again.  
"Um, I have a package meant to be delivered here". He indicated the brown package, and the girls looked at each other uncertainly.  
Finally the brunette straightened, walking cautiously over to the fence. She stopped about two feet from him and looked back at her companion, who stood right behind her, having followed her.   
The brunette turned back and looked at the delivery boy.   
Both girls seemed like small children, completely unacquainted with the world or anything in it, familiar only of what stood within the walls of the convent.   
The boy hesitated. There was a curiosity about this brunette that stood before him that he couldn't simply pass away with the package in his arms. He had to know something, anything, about her. Why only her, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't let the moment pass.  
"Please, may I know the name of the young lady receiving the package, so that I can tell my employer?"  
There, that sounded good, he thought. He had to get something out of her, anything!  
The girl looked at her companion, who paused before nodding slightly.  
"Sarah Elizabeth".   
He thought he felt his heart stop for a moment. That voice, he'd never heard such a voice! He couldn't even describe it, what an amazing feeling he had at that moment, what was it? And that name...  
Sarah Elizabeth. It rang so many bells in his head, why?  
She reached to receive that package, and he handed it to her carefully, then turned to go, almost quickly.   
"Sir?"  
He stopped immediately and looked back, had she spoken to him voluntarily? "Yes"? He asked.   
"May I know your name in return?"  
He could barely believe what he was hearing, since he had expected them to both run as soon as they'd accomplished their mission, but no. She wanted his name, and he didn't hesitate to give it to her.   
"Matthew Moore".   
The slightest of smiles appeared on her face, and she thanked him quietly before both girls turned carefully and walked back toward the garden.  
Matthew watched them for a moment, then turned quickly and walked away, almost fast, down the road back toward the town. 


	2. Chapter 2: No Luck Yet

Chapter Two: No Luck Yet  
  
A couple days after that, Matthew was surprised when Mr. MacNamara gave him another package to deliver to the convent, as well as one going further from there on.   
It was late afternoon on this day, the sun was already setting, and it wouldn't have been so cold accept for the shrieking wind that stung around Matthew's bare skin, his face and neck mainly, and his hand that he did not have shoved in his pocket but held the packages under his arm with. He did not expect to see anyone out in the garden this time, and he was right, for there wasn't a soul for the whole two mile walk.   
He made his way around to the main entrance of the convent, a large, oak-wood door. There was a small peep-whole type door attached to the larger doorframe, which was used to see who was calling.   
Matthew forced his free hand from his pocket, cringing slightly from the sudden burst of cold that hit his once warm hand. He knocked on the door quickly and shoved his hand back into his pocket. After about two minutes, he knocked again, but there still came no answer.  
Bugger all, thought Matthew as he turned and started down the road. He'd have to stop again on his way back, perhaps they were in chapel or something. He was not allowed to leave the package on the doorstep, but truth be known, he didn't mind coming back again. Perhaps he would be able to get another glance at Sarah Elizabeth, maybe even talk with her!  
He knew the chances of that ever happening again were slim, but he could always pray, right?  
He took his time walking to the next drop-off, a small farm quite a distance down the road, then came back. This time his knock was rewarded with a response. The tiny door on the large doorframe opened to reveal an elderly woman's face. Even though she was a good deal shorter than Matthew, she seemed almost to look down upon him in distaste.   
"May I help you?"  
"Yes, I have a package to be delivered here". He held it up as if to prove he was not lying, and she squinted at it for a moment before speaking. "Wait there". She said, and then shut the little door.   
About five minutes later the large doorframe was heaved open and a tall, middle aged man stepped out. "Hello, young man". He said, his voice strong and authoritive. His smile was kind, nothing like that of the old woman's, but it didn't make Matthew feel much more at ease.   
"I'll take that, thank you". He said politely, and Matthew handed him the package. "You're welcome, Sir". Matthew said, and turned to go.   
The man also turned and went back into the convent.  
Blast, Matthew thought, trying not to drag his feet as he headed back to town. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sarah Elizabeth

Chapter Three: Sarah Elizabeth  
  
It was over two weeks before Matthew was told to take a horse drawn cart with three large wooden crates to the convent.   
Being mid April now, it had gotten a little warmer, just enough for Matthew to hope to find the young ladies in the garden again.   
And sure enough, there they were, sitting in the garden. They were not working this time as they had been before. Instead they sat scattered among the garden with paper and pencils, writing what Matthew could only guess had something to do with their lessons.   
And there she was, sitting very much alone, right near the fence that he would be passing by! Should he stop here to deliver the crates or go directly to the door? He wasn't too far, but he'd have to decide soon.  
Sarah Elizabeth glanced up briefly, saw him, and immediately buried her face in her writing once more. Should she get up and move away from the fence? Surely he would not dare stop and speak to her directly, but he was, after all, just delivering something.   
Perhaps I should meet him at the fence if he should stop, she thought, it would be the polite thing to do after all. But still...Oh, what should I do? She glanced out of the corner of her eye, he was very close now, and the sound of the wagon wheels was slightly loud and very attention grabbing.   
Matthew was surprised when he saw her stand and turn toward the fence, facing him. She looked at him expectantly for a moment, then looked down at the fence, giving it slightly more attention than it deserved.   
This needs repainted, she thought idly, fighting the urge to look up at him again. Would he stop? The sound of the wagon wheels creaking slowly to a halt confirmed that suspicion, and she looked up at him. He also looked down at her from where he sat atop the cart, and for a moment neither said a word.   
Unfortunately, neither had noticed the rest of the young ladies who were outside who had also taken notice to the delivery boy and his cart, only few of them knew he was actually a delivery boy.  
Matthew was the first to catch the stares of a few of the other girls, most of them had turned back to their work, deciding quickly that they would not be caught staring.   
"Sarah Elizabeth, can you come here please?"   
Sarah Elizabeth turned at the sound of one of her peers calling to her, and she hurried over to her without a glance at the delivery boy.  
The girl who had called her was the same girl she had been working with in the garden the last time Matthew had seen them both. She whispered something to Sarah Elizabeth, who whispered something back. Then she glanced over at Matthew, who gave a brief, weak smile. Then Sarah Elizabeth turned back to her friend and whispered something else. The girl also looked at Matthew, and then whispered something else. Sarah Elizabeth turned and headed back over toward Matthew, her friend merely watching.   
"I'm sorry, I'm not usually so rude". She said, her voice hushed and gentle, as if she knew of no other way to speak. "Do you have parcels to deliver here?"   
"Uh...Yes, yes, I do. They're quite large, though".   
"Oh, well, perhaps you should take them to the front gate to be carried in. Should I have someone meet you at the door?"  
You, thought Matthew, but only said "Yes, please". Why did he want her to meet him at the front door? This puzzled Matthew as he made his way around the large building and through the front gate, toward the large wooden door. He was greatly surprised when the large door opened up and Sarah Elizabeth stood in the doorway, though it was only open enough that her small frame was visible.   
He stopped the cart and climbed down, then walked around to the back of the cart to unload the crates.   
"Please hurry, I'm not supposed to be at the door alone, and Father Gustoff is in chapel".   
"Where should I put them?" Matthew asked, one crate already in his arms as he turned toward her. "Come this way". She said, leading him into the building. He had expected to see a little more than what he did, but all that could be seen from inside the door was a small, stone room, like a foyer. "Set it here". She said, pointing to a corner of the room, and he set the crate on the ground carefully, then proceeded to get the other two. After he'd finished, he hurried back out the door so he wouldn't get her in trouble, just as the chiming of a large bell sounded, echoing among the building.   
"You must go!" She said hurriedly, but as he climbed back upon his wagon, she called to him, "When will you come again?"   
He looked at her for a moment. "I don't know".   
"Tomorrow?"   
Matthew was surprised by what he was hearing. "You want to see me again?" He asked, and she hesitated slightly before nodding. Footsteps and soft voices could be heard outside the small stone foyer.  
"Where?" He asked.   
"At the garden gate, after dark when the others are sleeping. I'd never be granted permission freely". She said. "But you must promise me something".   
"What?"  
The commotion grew close for a moment, and both stopped talking.   
"You must not touch me, and if I do not come, you must leave quickly".   
"Alright". Matthew said.   
"Now go!".   
Matthew sat down on the cart and started away, forcing himself not to look back. He heard the door close seconds after he'd started moving, he knew she was not there anymore. 


	4. Chapter 4: Evening Meetings

Chapter Four: Evening Meetings  
  
What a strange turn of events this had been, and it would grow even further that night. Matthew was able to sneak away from his adopted fathers house and trek the couple miles to the convent, in complete darkness. He did not dare take a lamp with him.   
He reached the massive building and jumped the fence, heading for the garden door to the building. He wondered idly if he should knock, then decided against it, knowing it would most likely echo across half the convent. Instead he waited.   
But only for about fifteen minutes before he heard the door handle moving, and he was suddenly alert. The soft, almost pale face of Sarah Elizabeth could barely be seen from within the doorway in the darkness.   
"Sarah Elizabeth?" He said quietly, stepping toward the door. But she made it through the door and closed it behind her, coming to him instead. He led her to a little bench shaded by a large canopy. Of course, it would have been shaded had there been leaves and flowers on the vines that entangled it. They sat down facing each other on the cold stone bench.   
"Why did you want to see me?" Matthew asked, and a slightly guilty look crossed Sarah Elizabeth's fair face, but it was serious.  
"I must know something. The looks you give, they frighten me a little. Why do you do that?"   
"I...I don't rightly know". He said hesitantly, and he couldn't have really been further from the truth. "Has no young man looked on you in such a way before?" I hope I'm not the only one, he couldn't help but think. But when Sarah Elizabeth shook her head to confirm no, he felt slightly foolish. "I'm sorry if I offended you then, miss". He said immediately, but she brushed it off. "It's alright, it's just that... well, it confused me a little is all". She said, and Matthew's expression turned to regret. "I'm sorry".   
"It's alright". She said, now smiling slightly, and Matthew smiled also. "Is that all you wanted to see me about?" He asked, and once again, a guilty look crossed the young girls face. "I don't know". Matthew could tell she was fighting a guilty smile, and he too had to fight a grin. "May I inquire about you". He said, and her face turned slightly red. "What do you wish to know?" She asked, and Matthew shrugged. "Anything at all".   
"Um...Well, I've lived here in the convent all my life. I never knew my parents, so I suppose I'm a bastard child. It's considered improper to ask one's origin, I've only been told that I'm the Lords child and need not know any more than that". She didn't speak of this fact as if it were annoying or she mocked the ministers there, but purely out of what she'd been told and obviously did not waste time worrying about.  
Matthew smiled, and she inquired about him. He told her about living with Mr. MacNamara for about two years, since his own father had died of a fatal illness. His mother had died during child birth, the midwife assisting her had just barely been able to save Matthew himself.   
He spoke of the shop and his responsibilities there, also.  
They sat and talked far into the night, until the dark began to fade and Sarah Elizabeth realized what time it was.   
"I must go!" She said suddenly. Though the sun had not yet begun to rise, the dark was fading still, and she stood quickly.   
"Bugger me, I didn't even realize what time it was!" Matthew said, also rising.   
"Come back tomorrow?"  
The young girl's words stunned him somewhat, but he smiled. "Alright".   
And with that, she hurried to the door and disappeared.   
Then Matthew suddenly realized his defeat, it would take him no less than an hour to get home, if he ran the whole way, that is!   
Perhaps he could catch an hour or two of sleep during the day, hopefully. He knew he'd get very little sleep upon returning, Mr. MacNamara liked to have the shop open bright and early like all the rest, and Matthew usually had to help him with this.   
He hurried to the fence and leaped over it, already braking into a run down the dirt road toward the town.   
But it was worth it. What an amazing person she was, that Sarah Elizabeth. Hm, Sarah Elizabeth, was Elizabeth her last name?  
Surely not, I'll have to ask her that tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5: And So it Went

Chapter Five: And so it went  
  
And so it was that things continued like this for a couple weeks, until one night when Matthew had gone to meet her once again, only to wait until morning outside the garden door without anything.   
The entire day he did not struggle with loosing sleep as he had a few times previously when they'd lost track of time, but his worry for Sarah Elizabeth kept him wide awake and wondering. Had they been found out? Had she grown cold and turned away from him? Surely not.  
Unfortunately, the answer he got that evening was not the one he'd expected at all. He decided to travel the distance to the convent again in the hopes that she would meet him and explain something, but as he was walking in the darkness, he heard something up ahead. It sounded like horses, and though they were pretty far off, they were going terribly fast!   
Matthew hesitated and almost turned to hide on the side of the road, but then he was knocked into by somebody, who he'd apparently not noticed before. The force from the impact knocked them both to the ground, and Matthew recognized the fierce panting immediately.  
"Sarah Elizabeth!?" He said, shocked. What was she doing outside the convent, on the road! At this time of night!!  
"Matthew!" At first, she sounded shocked, but the fear in her voice told Matthew immediately that something was wrong.   
"Please, please help me! They'll kill me-" She continued then, but Matthew shushed her and pulled her to the side of the road with him.   
"Ssshhhh, come on". He said, not bothering to ask what was happening.  
He laid flat on his stomach in some tall weeds, pulling her down with him, and told her not to move or speak. Both lay still as the riders past, Matthew guessed that their were at least two or three of them.   
When they had passed, and were far enough away that barely the horses hooves could be heard, Matthew heard a small sob escape from the throat of the girl next to him. He turned, and though it was very dark, could tell that her face was slightly disfigured or something, but again, he didn't bother asking.   
"Come on". He said, helping her to stand as they walked to the road.   
"I can't...go back to the convent. They'll beat me!"  
"Alright, you can come with me then". Matthew said, helping her to walk along the roadside, but quickly abandoning that and lifting her bodily into his arms, carrying her down the road.   
  
Matthew carried her all the way to town where he took her into the barn far back in the field behind Mr. MacNamara's house, far enough away from the house that a small lamp burning inside the building would not be seen by anyone.  
"I'm so sorry, Matthew". Sarah Elizabeth was saying. She sat on a small wooden stool, wrapped in an old wool blanket, her face bruised and scarred, and bleeding from her lip.   
"Oh, nonsense, it's alright". Matthew said as he knelt by her, lightly whipping the blood and dirt from her face. "Who were those men chasing after you, and what did they want?"  
"They were evil men. Very evil, they...did things to me". A small tear rolled down her cheek, and Matthew paused. "What things?" He asked, and Sarah Elizabeth's face grew so afraid and ashamed and innocent at the same time, that Matthew had a feeling he already knew.  
"Terrible, unholy things". She said, looking ashamed.   
Bloody heck, Matthew thought. "They raped you, didn't they?"  
Slowly, as if not quite sure, she nodded. "Do people do things like this all the time here, outside God's walls?"  
Matthew looked at her, as if ashamed to admit it, and nodded.  
"Do...do you do this?" She asked then, and Matthew looked surprised.   
"No! No, only evil men, perverted men who have no good in them. They'll burn in hell". Matthew said, his anger growing. If he ever met who'd done this to her, he'd kill them.   
Sarah Elizabeth closed her eyes, as if to block the tears of her fear. Matthew ached inside for her, how could this have happened? Don't they bolt the doors of the convent twenty-four seven?  
Matthew suddenly let his head drop, realization hitting him.   
Last night.   
She'd been waiting for him, and they'd taken her then.   
"You were waiting for me, weren't you". He said it more as a fact than a question. "And they attacked you before I arrived".   
Sarah Elizabeth nodded, and Matthew sighed regretfully.  
"Then this is my fault". He said, and Sarah Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have been waiting outside for you".  
Matthew sighed again and continued tending to her wounds.   
"What will I do now? I can't go back to the convent".   
"Why not? They wouldn't beat you when they see what's happened to you, will they?" Matthew said.  
"I'd be...I'd be stoned". She said quietly.  
"Stoned!!" Matthew exclaimed, shocked. "They still do that even now!?"  
"Yes". She said sadly.  
"But...But it wasn't your fault!"  
"They won't believe me! I'll tell them what really happened, and they'll ask why I was outside at night. I'll have to tell them the truth, and they'll not believe my story and think that I practiced unholy things with the delivery boy. They would do nothing to you, but I would be stoned!" Sarah Elizabeth explained, in tears.  
"But that's insane!" Matthew said, but she only cried more.   
"What will I do!?" She cried. "I've no where else to go!"  
There was a slight pause as Matthew raked his brain for something she could do, that he could do for her. Carefully, he reached out his hand placed it on hers that was gripping the wool blanket. She looked startled slightly, but didn't pull away. "I'll help you". He said.  
Then an idea hit him suddenly, and he considered it.   
He carefully considered all the other options, little that they were, and realized that it was the best and only way, for both of them.   
"We must leave this place, both of us". He said. "We'll travel to America and find somewhere to stay. I'll get a job, and you'd be safe".   
Sarah Elizabeth looked taken aback. "Leave Ireland? (Pause) There is no other way, is there".   
"No". Matthew replied solemnly .  
"Then I will go with you". 


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

Chapter Six: Discovery  
  
Matthew had Sarah Elizabeth stay in the barn in a warm spot among the hay he had laid flat for her in the loft, and fetched all the extra blankets he could find so that she would not grow cold.  
He worked as usual the next day, saving his breakfast and his lunch in a hidden place when his adopted father was not looking, and when he got a chance, he hurried out to the barn to give the food to Sarah Elizabeth.  
All throughout the day Matthew made mental notes of the things they'd need for their journey, money being the main thing.   
He knew Mr. MacNamara kept money in a small box in his bedroom that was intended for Matthew's education. It had been left by his father. It wasn't much, but Matthew figured that plus whatever he could sneak from the shop would be enough to get them to America of he played their cards right. He had to.  
That night, after all the town was asleep, Matthew had already gathered what money he could during the day, including the money left to him, and quietly gathered clothing of his own and food into a sack, then hurried out to the barn. He found Sarah Elizabeth asleep in the loft, bundled under the blankets.   
He woke her gently, and they started on their way. It was a long journey to the sea, and Matthew was unable to carry Sarah Elizabeth as he longed to with the large sack over his shoulder, which he had added the blankets in the barn to. He wasn't sure how far she could go, being as weak as she looked, but she made it surprisingly far.   
Most of the time he held her hand tightly, as if trying to pass some of his strength to her, but he would not touch her other than that.  
They walked for two days, resting at night in the woods under the blankets. It was very cold, and Matthew new they couldn't walk the whole way, so he was able to get them a ride on the back of a potato wagon that was heading in the direction they were going.  
After that they only walked half a day until finally reaching the docks, where Matthew arranged passage for them on a small ship bound for New York City.   
"Have you sailed before?" Sarah Elizabeth asked as they ascended the ramp onto the boat. She had by now changed out of her white robe type dress and was now wearing some clothes of Matthew's, which were somewhat long and baggy on her, but he'd rolled the sleeves and pant legs up for her, and also given her some shoes.   
"Not that I remember". Matthew was saying as they stepped onto the boat deck.   
"Come on, lads, hurry along! All passengers below deck!" A middle aged sailor was shouting, and the two young people were ushered along with all the other steerage passengers, the only passengers on the small cargo ship, to a flight of stairs. These stairs led down to a large room with bunks filling every wall and a few tables here and there.   
Matthew pulled Sarah Elizabeth beside him as he quickly maneuvered through the crowded room and claimed the first free bunk he could reach, which fortunately for them was a bottom one of the sets of two. The top had already been claimed by a young woman and her young son, who couldn't have been more than two years of age.  
The beds were made up of sections built into nearly every square inch of the walls, so that they would not take up space in the room. Each bed contained a thin straw mat, nothing more.  
Matthew tossed the heavy sack onto the bed and had Sarah Elizabeth sit down, though this was a struggle because the bottom of the bed above was so very low. The room itself had a very low ceiling.   
"How long before we'll get to America?" Sarah Elizabeth asked then, and Matthew shrugged. "I don't know, it could be weeks".   
"Weeks!?"   
Matthew nodded, sharing her look of discomfort. "We'll be fine." He reassured her. There was a long pause then as they watched the people crowd into the room, claiming and fighting over bunks and tables and spaces on the floor. It was quite a while before the crowd began to settle, and Matthew figured the boat had already begun moving by now, or at least he hoped it had.   
"I've decided to forgive them".   
Sarah Elizabeth's voice caught Matthew's attention, and he looked at her, letting what she had said sink in. "You have?" He asked.  
"Yes, as the Lord forgave us". She said, and Matthew nodded once, giving her hand a light squeeze before releasing it again.  
Though she had been able to forgive them, he wasn't sure if he could.  
  
Three weeks they were at sea, it was a long and hard journey, but they finally reached the docks in New York City. When they arrived, Matthew decided that it would be best to change their names after they got settled, he wasn't exactly sure why. He took his fathers name, Gabriel, and had Sarah Elizabeth simply shorten hers to Sarah. It was at this time that Sarah Elizabeth began to have strange pains other than those of her wounds, which had pretty much healed, so Matthew took her to a doctor.   
"She's what?" Matthew said, not quite sure he'd heard right.  
"She's with child, young man, as far as I can tell". Said the doctor, an elderly man. Sarah Elizabeth was in the back room where he had examined her. "But... (Pause)...Good Lord..." Matthew hunched over where he was sitting, burying his head in his hands.   
"Well, these things happen when you're not careful. But I'm sure you'll be just fine". The doctor was saying, sifting through some papers and pulling one out.  
"What?" Matthew said, confused by what he'd said.  
"I'm taking the liberty of directing you both to an inn during the pregnancy, it's a very nice and well kept place". The doctor continued, writing something on a sheet of paper.  
"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Matthew said, standing.  
"You and your wife, I'm referring you to a shelter. You told me you'd just gotten off the boat, so I assume you have no where to stay, correct?"  
Matthew nodded somewhat reluctantly.  
"Alright then..."   
"But she's not my wife".   
The doctor stopped then, looking intently at the boy. "She's not".  
"No, I never said she was".   
"But it's your child, correct?"  
"No".   
The doctor frowned slightly; this did complicate things a little.  
"Well, I'm going to send you to the inn anyway; you'll at least have shelter there".   
"We don't have very much money left though". Matthew said, becoming a little irritated. The doctor sighed, thinking for a moment. But Matthew spoke again before the doctor had a chance. "Listen, thank you for your help, but we really need to get going". He handed the man the last few coins he had. "So if you'll just get Sarah Elizabeth for me, we'll be on our way". The doctor stood as if to protest, then paused and sighed reluctantly. "Very well".   
  
"What will I do now?" Sarah Elizabeth asked as she and Matthew made their way through the crowded streets.  
"I don't know - why do you keep saying that?"   
"Saying what?"  
"You say things as if I'm not here, like this isn't something I need to worry about".   
"But its not-..."  
Matthew stopped walking and pulled her to a stop with him. "It's my problem now, too. It was the moment I made plans to bring you here, to protect you". He said. Sarah Elizabeth looked up at him, not sure what to say. All her life she'd been taught that the outside world was full of cruel and vile people, and by conversing with them would only bring destruction. She'd always believed that, especially after she'd been attacked. But there was something different about Matthew, he was not like the evil men she'd been told to be weary of. Would he really stay by her?  
"I'll not leave you". He said, his voice laced with sincerity. The smallest of smiles curved Sarah Elizabeth's lips. "I know you wont". She said quietly. "I know".   
  
The End. 


End file.
